


【澔助、澔豆、豆助】Paradise

by kuratan_1582



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuratan_1582/pseuds/kuratan_1582
Summary: R18 / 以英助為中心前提的澔豆，松鼠貓小雞貓
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Kim Youngjo | Ravn, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 8





	【澔助、澔豆、豆助】Paradise

「哎，金建學你這樣不行啊。英助哥，你來示範給他看。」  
李抒澔把金建學不悅到極點的臉推到一旁，猝不及防就把陰莖塞進金英助嘴裡；金英助嚇了一跳，但還是一如往常替他口交。

「哥，你還可以再做得更好吧？」李抒澔語帶不滿，用力壓住金英助的後腦勺，脹大的龜頭陷入狹窄的喉嚨交界處，被嗆到的金英助溢出眼淚，但沒有空閒讓他咳嗽，李抒澔不斷往他嘴裡抽插，把金英助的嘴邊弄得都是口水和淚水。

李抒澔瞇著眼看向金建學，他微笑，像是在說：「看吧，就算如此英助哥也不會反抗。」金英助的雙手乖順地搭在李抒澔的大腿上，被使勁侵犯喉嚨時也只是可憐兮兮地勾住他的衣角。

被拉回李抒澔腿間的金建學惡狠狠地瞪著他，除了臉之外不讓任何身體部位接觸到李抒澔。他絕不會像金英助那樣任由他擺佈還樂在其中，但他又不可能對李抒澔做出實質上的攻擊。

這是為了英助哥嗎？還是他恨之入骨的李抒澔？還沒想出答案，李抒澔用食指和無名指撐開金建學的嘴，讓步似地只放進前端。金建學的心跳快了起來，他不知該看著什麼才好，總之不會是李抒澔，他不安地把視線游移到身旁的金英助身上，金英助卻只是茫然又寂寞地抬頭望著李抒澔。

李抒澔像是能同步感應金建學的憤怒一樣，他往金建學的嘴裡深入，催促他舔弄。金建學笨拙地扭曲他的舌頭，每當他想要後退，李抒澔就會壓住他的頭；見他的舌頭派不上用場，李抒澔向側面頂弄，龜頭摩擦金建學的口腔肉，把他的臉頰頂得凸出。李抒澔發出舒服的喘息。「建學雖然嘴巴很小，但還是滿會口交的啊？」

金建學知道李抒澔是故意的，但他仍然抬眼瞪著他，彷彿下一秒就會咬斷他。金英助不知何時蹭了過來，緊貼在金建學旁邊，伸出舌頭舔弄起李抒澔的囊袋，不時掃過金建學沒能含進嘴裡的部分。金英助越是著急地想要引起李抒澔注意，就讓金建學更加不服氣地吞吐起來，他摸索到金英助的手，偷偷地在底下握住。

「抒澔太過分了。」金英助委屈的眼神對李抒澔說。「只有抒澔覺得開心。」  
「這一切都是因為你啊，英助哥。」李抒澔的雙手扯住兩人的頭髮，確保他們的臉都壓在自己的陰莖上。「你得快點帶我們離開這個地獄才行……。」


End file.
